Embodiments of the invention relate to efficient insert and point query operations in a column store, in particular, for dynamically moving hierarchical data objects across two or more kinds of memories based on tracking levels of access of a subset of the data objects.
There is an increasing trend towards doing business intelligence (BI) queries on real-time data in databases or tabled data. Traditionally, there is a strict separation between BI systems and online transaction processing (OLTP) systems. There is increasing market pressure for operational BI, and for both transactions and analytics to be performed on the same database. For BI, the trend is to lay out data in a column-major layout. This provides better query performance, better buffer pool utilization, and somewhat better compression. OLTP data is traditionally laid out in a row-major layout. But even OLTP workloads are dominated by point queries, which benefit from a column major layout due to better buffer pool utilization and compression; column major can result in an on-disk OLTP workload becoming an in-memory OLTP workload.